


The Sun Always Gets Her Way

by Passions_Run_Riot



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, that's it they're just dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions_Run_Riot/pseuds/Passions_Run_Riot
Summary: Yukina had left Kokoro alone in her room for a minute. One singular minute.How come she kept being surprised over what that girl had in store for her?Bandori Rarepair Week, Day 2 - Clothes Swap





	The Sun Always Gets Her Way

**Author's Note:**

> i'm merely a simple editor and not a writer, but rarepair week is here and i've got a big love for rarepairs, so i decided to hop onto this. this is baby's first fic in several years & the first in english. i don't know what i'm doing-  
> THE BANDORI TAG NEEDED YUKIKOKO REPRESENTATION, YALL  
> Also kokoro can make anyone go stupid, beatin' in the rain proved that and that's just how it is
> 
> Day 2: Clothes Swap

"Kokoro."

"Yukina!"

Absolutely nothing could have ever prepared Yukina for a bouncy ball of sunshine, also known as Kokoro Tsurumaki, to invade her life. Not just in the way of 'occasionally meeting her chaotic band at CiRCLE', but moreso in the way of 'somehow dating Yukina and making everyone's jaws drop'.

To be fair, no one else had been prepared for that, either. To this day some others still think that this whole 'Kokoro and Yukina' thing was just one big fever dream. And now Kokoro was-

"Yukina! What do you think?"

Kokoro spun in front of the mirror in Yukina's room, her girlfriend's blue band outfit fluttering along with the energetic girl's movement.

"You're wearing my clothes."

"Yup!" Kokoro chirped, coming to a halt. Her ever-present grin seemed to be even bigger this time. "I checked your closet out and just had to try them on! They're so fun to wear!"

It took a little while for Yukina to process that Kokoro seriously just got changed into her clothes within the one minute she had left her alone in her room to go grab some water. And she also needed to process the fact that this was basically the equivalent of the sun wearing several layers of gothic clothes.

Nonetheless, the outfit didn't even look bad on Kokoro. Maybe it was because they were of the same height, so it fit rather snugly. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was kinda nice to see her girlfriend wearing her own clothes.

Not like she'd ever admit that. _Ever._

A small sigh passed Yukina’s lips as she stepped forward to the excited girl, gingerly adjusting the headband to which the crown and roses were attached to. "I guess it looks fine on you."

"That means you like it!" Kokoro said with a knowing glint in her eyes. Well, seemed like Yukina never had to admit anything anyway, Kokoro would easily figure her out either way.

With the crown now adjusted, the blonde posed triumphantly with her hands on her hips, seemingly satisfied now that she had gotten a proper response from Yukina. Seemingly.

"Noooooow~" Kokoro drawled, cheekily smiling at her girlfriend.

_Here it comes,_ Yukina thought.

"Now you should wear my band outfit!" Kokoro spread out her arms as if her words were some big reveal, even though this was very predictable…despite Kokoro’s usual unpredictability. "And then we can sing together wearing each other’s clothes. It’d be so fun!"

"I don’t recall you bringing your band outfit." Yukina didn’t even argue against the idea itself. All she had to do was counter back with reasonable arguments and-

Kokoro placed a finger on her lips, signalling her to hush. Once Yukina stopped talking and quirked an eyebrow at her, the blonde slowly walked backwards towards to the window of the room, not breaking eye contact with her girlfriend. With one swift swing she opened the window and clapped. Just a few seconds later a bag went flying in on command, which Kokoro caught with ease.

"Wh-" Yukina opened her mouth, but Kokoro shook her head, signalling her that there was more to come. Which proved to be true, because soon a Hello Happy World top hat flew in, which Kokoro also caught in time as she did a little dramatic spin. She extended both the bag and top hat out to Yukina with a little graceful bow. "Tadaaa~!"

Despite the absurdity of Kokoro’s request, Yukina couldn’t help but smile a little at her girlfriend’s antics. Perhaps she had gotten a little too soft (and everyone would agree on that), but something about Kokoro’s spirit made her play along, albeit reluctantly. That girl just knew how to worm her way into anyone’s heart.

Yukina let out another sigh as she accepted the clothes. The bright colors peeking out of the bag almost seemed to be mocking her. That or they were trying to invite her in and if that was the case, they weren’t doing the best job.

"Alright, but just this once. And close the curtains." The last thing Yukina wanted was for Lisa to coincidentally see what the couple was doing from across her room and snap embarrassing pictures of Yukina dressed in Harohapi’s ridiculously colorful magical circus getup. It’d be the end of the little bit of dignity she had left.

"Thank you! You’ll look fantastic!" Kokoro laughed and gave Yukina a quick hug, then left the room right after hurridly pulling the curtains close. "Tell me once you’re done changing!"

All Yukina did was stare as the door closed behind Kokoro, her gaze slowly shifting down to the bag and hat in her hands. The bright colors were still mocking her, but she wouldn't back down now, this had become a challenge after all. That or she convinced herself that that was the case so this whole clothing swap deal would feel less embarrassing.

\-------

"Kokoro, I'm done." Yukina called out once she found the strength to raise her voice. She hadn't even looked into the mirror yet, too flustered over the fact that she had even willingly put on her girlfriend's clothes, _especially_ her flashy band outfit. Either way, she knew Kokoro would like-

"I LOVE IT!" Kokoro shouted as she stormed into Yukina's room. It hadn't even been a second since Kokoro laid her eyes on her, yet here she was, delighted with the results. "You look fantastic with so many colors!" Yukina didn't think this many colors fit her like they naturally fit Kokoro, but the compliment made her already slightly flushed cheeks turn an even darker red.

"We could also sing together at lives while wearing these clothes! C'mon, let's practice!" Kokoro grabbed her hand and dragged her to the middle of the room, attempting to dance with Yukina as she started to sing Kiseki without a single care in the world. Despite how ridiculous the entire situation was, the stiffness in Yukina's shoulders disappeared as she started to sing along with Kokoro, more mindful of how she used her voice compared to her carefree and sunny girlfriend. She occasionally had to adjust the oversized top hat she was wearing or else it'd fall off in the midst of Kokoro's whirlwind.

It was a weird matchup- Kokoro sang the song too fast and made it hard for Yukina to keep up while properly singing, but she wouldn't have it any other way. They had always clashed like the sun and the moon, yet somehow they made it all work out.

Maybe letting loose sometimes wasn't that bad after all, even if it was comical. Just as long as no one else caught them.


End file.
